


10 Days of Phan

by orphan_account



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-29
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-12-08 13:16:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11647326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: 10 days of Phan drabbles that are prompted by you! Send in requests





	1. Chapter 1

Hi guys!

I've been struggling with a lack of motivation lately so I've decided to force myself to write something.  ~~i hope this works~~

Please  **send in a prompt that you want to see with dan and phil.** I'm trying to get out of my comfort zone so any kind of prompts are welcome(fluff, angst, songfics, whatever) but I'm uncomfortable with writing smut of any kind or cheating/affair sorts of fics, so please keep that in mind!

I'll try to upload a drabble to each prompt in the next ten days, you can also send an ask to my tumblr(daniellesterrs) for a suggestion if you want.

Have fun sending in ideas <3  ~~also if this flops nothing has happened~~


	2. Sweet Creature

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: dan and phil being disgustingly sappy and feeding each other sweets like cupcakes and brownies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> prompt by hawaii_phan, thank you! title from the Harry Styles song that I'm currently obsessed with.

Dan and Phil always leaves their evenings bare reserved for each other, sometimes at fancy restraunts but mostly at home in their living room. Sometimes Dan would read one of his long-ass books with titles that are difficult to pronounce while Phil plugs in headphones for some unknown indie artist and sometimes they would both pore over their laptops, knees skimming occasionally with a gentle touch. It's domestic and sweet and is one of Dan's favorite traditions of them, an one that has just slipped into their lives one day ever since they started living together.

Today they're both sat on the couch with a Ghibi film they've both seen thousands of times playing on the TV, with a plate of brownies that Phil got from the new bakery two blocks over and a mug in each of their hands. Somebody's gonna spill something for sure before the movie ends, but that's not something to care about for now.

"Dan." Phil calls, barely louder than the buzz from the movie.

"I can't you dropped low enough to be that person that talks during movies." he scoffs, but turns slightly to face him, and finds Phil grinning with a fork in front of his face. He raises his eyebrows.

"What-"

Phil nudges his lips with a piece of chocolate. Dan stares at him.

"Are you actually trying to feed me cake?" he laughingly says. "This is the sappiest thing I've ever endured." He does open his mouth, anyway, and lets Phil slide in a piece of brownie into his parted lips.

"It's romantic, shut up." Phil says, laughing along. A feeling of warm fondness curls up in his belly by looking at him, a feeling that's always stuck with him since the very first time he made Phil laugh all those years ago. Nothing has changed much, really. His heart still flutters like a stupid teenager with a crush whenever he looks at Phil and that isn't too far from what he is right now, to be honest.

"You're disgusting." he instead snorts. He sounds horribly fond. He doesn't care.

Phil hums in agreement and takes a sip of coffee. It's peaceful, the snow falling thickly from outside and smothering any excess noise that breaks the tranquility and leaving the two of them a little bubble of their own, breathing in each other's scent and utterly  _alone._ It's a nice break from the real world, this small universe of theirs. He likes it. He likes Phil.

"What are you thinking of?" Phil asks softly. 

"Of you." he says back. 

Phil laughs. "I'm literally right here, what more do you have to think of?" 

Dan absentminedly picks up a free hand of Phil's that isn't holding a dish and pbegins to play with it, loving the way his warm calloused fingers fit softly inside his own hand. "Things," he says. "There's a lot of things to think about, Phil."

Phil seems to be content with the answer and hums, curling his fingers to grip Dan's more tightly. The sweet Phil fed him earlier is sticky sweet in his mouth, the aftertaste strong and musky. Much like Phil, to think of it.

"I love you." he softly says, the Ghibi movie still playing quietly in the background. 

"Love you too, idiot." Phil smiles,  pressing a soft kiss to their interwined hands. Later, when the movie has died out and when the rosy glow outside is reduced to the dark sky of London, one of them would fall to a light doze on the others shoulders, the dry cups and plates laid carelessly around them. The other would complain half-heartedly about how  _heavy_ they are and how they're gonna end up with a dead arm but would eventually end up offering a human pillow until they both end up passed out in each others arms, til morning strikes and they'll groggily end up in the bedroom once again entangled in each others company.

It's a nice way to go on. Dan thinks he can cope with that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> uhh i just realized i completely forgot about the cupcakes, but i hope you enjoyed this rambling mess <3  
> if you want to send in a prompt drop or comment or pop an ask in my tumblr(daniellesterrs)! see you tomorrow :)


End file.
